


In Need of Love

by StarrySummers04



Series: Love Of My Life [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pre-Mpreg, Sad Ending, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Roger, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The band have some time apart whilst recording 'A Kind of Magic' as they're getting a bit hot-headed, so Roger and Brian spend some time together, talking about everything and nothing. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May (mentioned), Brian May/Chrissie Mullen (mentioned), Brian May/Roger Taylor, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor (mentioned)
Series: Love Of My Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	In Need of Love

Tensions had been running high again, even though they’d only just got back into the studio together and the band were taking a couple of days apart to cool down in their separate rooms whilst they were staying at the studio. Roger didn’t actually want to spend time away from the others, he was really glad to be spending time together even though he was away from his family. It was kind of bittersweet, being with Domi and having a baby with her. He loved Felix, that boy was his pride and joy but he wished more than anything that he was Brian’s not Domi’s. It wasn’t as if she was unaware. Roger didn’t like being dishonest and he told her everything - about how he used to sleep with Brian and the fact that he was in love with the curly haired guitarist and that would probably never change but he did love Domi, too, just in a different way. Initially she had been worried about him touring with Brian and what would happen between them when they were away from their partners but Roger assured her that things had ended between them a long time ago.

Brian was bored, he just wanted to get on and make music. He couldn’t say that he wanted to go back home because things had been tense between him and Chrissie for a while, but he also didn’t feel like he could go and see Anita. He never meant to fall in love with her, but he seemed to fall in love so easily. First Chrissie, then Roger and now Anita. The problem was, he didn’t love Chrissie anymore, not the way he used to, but he did love Anita in that way now. Roger was something of an anomaly. Brian hadn’t known it was possible to love another as much as he loved Roger. If society hadn’t been against them then he would have chosen Roger over Chrissie without a single thought. But attitudes weren’t in favour of homosexual relationships and the last thing Brian and Roger wanted to do was jeopardize the band or their friendship so they’d called it off. It was one of the biggest regrets of Brian’s life.

Still, that didn’t make anything that had happened tonight acceptable. 

Brian wanted some company and he knew how much Roger loved attention so he decided to go and see the blonde. Roger eagerly accepted the offer for company and allowed Brian into the room he was staying in. They spent a while talking about things that didn’t matter and some things that did. “I’m not looking forward to going home once this is over.” Brian admitted.

“Things still difficult with Chrissie?” Roger asked, sympathetically.

“I think we’re heading towards a divorce.” Brian reasoned. “Especially when she finds out about Anita, there’s no way that will go over well.” Roger gave him a look. The last thing the blonde wanted to talk about was Brian’s relationship issues but friends were there for each other so he had to listen.

“If it’s meant to be, then it will. If you and Chrissie were meant to be together then you wouldn’t have cheated on her.” Roger observed.

“You think poorly of me for it, don’t you?” Brian checked.

“Bri, I have no authority here. You cheated on her with me in the past. I can’t possibly comment.” Roger pointed out.

“How would you feel if you were Chrissie, or if Domi cheated on you?” Brian asked.

“It depends on how Chrissie views the state of your marriage but I’d be devastated if I was her. I’d feel pretty shit if Domi cheated on me, would probably make me feel kinda worthless but I wouldn’t blame someone else for wanting her. She’s incredible and would probably be better off with someone else.” Roger explained.

“How could she possibly be better off with someone else?” Brian questioned, incredulously. Neither of them knew who moved first, but suddenly their lips were attached and moving together enthusiastically. When their lips parted so that they could breathe, Brian moved his lips down Roger’s jaw and to his neck, pulling a moan from the blonde, who tried to cover it by putting his hand over his mouth. Roger had always been loud in bed and it was really a surprise that Freddie hadn’t found out from that alone all those years ago. Roger had a very sensitive neck and Brian had always taken great pleasure in marking him where collars or scarves would hide. Freddie enjoyed finding different ways to cover up the marks Roger would end up with in the early days, before he found out Brian was the one causing them anyway. 

Roger couldn’t stop himself from bucking up against the lean form of the guitarist as he breathed heavily through his nose in an attempt to keep quiet. He loved that Brian still remembered all the places that drove him crazy - no one he’d been with since Brian had figured out that his neck was so sensitive and Roger could have cum on the spot as it had been over 10 years. Roger always took great pride in pleasuring his partners which usually meant that his own pleasure was limited to getting off but it had never been like that with Brian and he really missed the way the curly haired guitarist would take care of him. Brian pulled away from sucking faint marks into Roger’s neck so that he could join their lips again, swallowing any moans from the blonde as his hands trailed south to cup the blonde through his trousers. Roger moved his own hands from Brian’s face to his ass, having missed this so much. “Brian, touch me, please.” Roger stated, backing into Brian’s palm.

“I am.” Brian replied.

“Properly, please. We’re both wearing too many clothes. I need you.” Roger begged and Brian had never been able to resist that tone. Brian hands moved to the blonde’s shirt and began unbuttoning it as they pulled apart and Roger took Brian’s top off over his head. Roger felt so much better when his bare chest came into contact with Brian’s and Brian clearly did too, if the groan he let out was any indication. They both lay down on the bed, with Roger now straddling Brian, loving the feeling of the guitarist’s hands on his ass, Brian had such big hands and they always felt amazing on his body, the songs he could write just about that feeling were countless. It wasn’t long before Brian’s hands dipped past the waistband of his trousers and Roger once again pulled away, to rid himself of the offending article of clothing. He didn’t see the point in only wearing his underwear so he took those off as well. Brian took his cue from the blonde and also removed the last of his clothing. Once they were both completely naked, they joined their lips again and just enjoyed the feeling of rutting against each other. When they separated again, Roger moved his way down Brian’s body until he was eye level with the tall man’s cock. “You’ll have to forgive me if it’s not great, I haven’t done this in a while.” Roger commented, before taking Brian into his mouth. He had to go slowly, inch by inch as he’d not had a cock in his mouth for a while so it would be a bit much to deepthroat him immediately, even though Roger used to love it when Brian would fuck his mouth, spit dribbling down his chin as he tried to breathe out of his nose, but now wasn’t the time for that. Brian put his hands in the blonde’s hair, gently encouraging him as he tried to keep his own moans in check, unhelped by the blonde looking up at him through his eyelashes. Somehow, Roger still managed to look innocent with a cock in his mouth. Brian could feel himself getting closer as Roger hollowed his cheeks to make his mouth feel tighter.

“Rog, stop or I’m going to cum.” Brian instructed. Reluctantly, the drummer pulled away. He loved it when Brian came in his mouth and he got to swallow it, but since this was going to be a one time thing, the only place he wanted Brian to cum was inside him. “Do you have any lube?” Roger nodded. Brian raised an eyebrow. “Why do you have lube?” He asked as Roger got off the bed to go and get it. Roger’s cheeks flushed.

“I find it easier to get off if I finger myself.” He admitted, confidently. Brian let out a deep breath at that mental picture.

“All fours or legs spread while I prep you?” Brian asked. Roger responded by laying down on the bed and spreading his legs, wanting to be looking at Brian the whole time. Brian didn’t want to waste any time and quickly slicked up the first finger before gently pressing it into the blonde and finding no resistance. “When did you last get off?” Brian knew it had to be recently for him to still be so loose.

“This morning before I got up.” Roger admitted. Brian wondered how no one knew as the blonde had never been quiet when he was being pleasured but it didn’t matter right now. Brian’s main focus was opening Roger up enough to put his cock inside him and Roger wasn’t complaining, in fact, he’d pulled a pillow over his face and was biting into it just so no one could hear the noises that were threatening to escape. It didn’t take long for Brian to add another finger, with little resistance.

“How many fingers do you use?” Brian asked, not wanting to take any longer than he needed to.

“2 or 3, depends on how desperate I am.”

“And how desperate were you this morning?” Brian checked, scissoring his fingers to stretch the blonde.

“3.”

“Good boy.” Brian praised. Roger whined, loudly. Brian decided not to keep drawing things out and teasing the blonde when he would be fine with three fingers almost straight away. Brian added the third finger and could have cum there and then from the sensation of Roger’s tight hole clenched around his fingers. The guitarist knew he wouldn’t last long once his cock was buried in that tight heat, it had been far too long since he’d had sex with Roger and that had always been the best sex of his life, no one else came close to how he felt with Roger. Brian continued to scissor his fingers and add more lube to make sure Roger would be plenty slick enough that Brian entering him wouldn’t cause him much, if any, discomfort. Roger was writing around in pleasure, his cock steadily leaking precum.

“Brian May, if you don’t put your cock in me right now, we’re going to have problems.” Roger bitched. Ideally, Brian would like to finger the blonde until he couldn’t form coherent sentences, but he didn’t want to push him too much either. Brian pulled his fingers out gently and added some more lube to his cock before beginning to press inside Roger. The blonde could feel tears begin to make their way down his cheeks at the intense pleasure. He never thought he’d be lucky enough to experience this ever again, but here he was. Brian pressed in gently, inch by inch, keeping his lips joined with Roger’s as he did so.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked, voice full of concern when he realised Roger was crying. Roger wrapped his arms around the guitarist between his legs and joined their lips again before pulling away and sobbing into his shoulder.

“It feels so good.” Roger cried. Brian’s heart ached, if it felt this good for him then someone surely wasn’t looking after the precious drummer, and that wasn’t good enough. 

Now that he was inside the blonde, Brian took his time, just enjoying the feeling of being so intimately connected to Roger again after so long without it. He gently rolled his hips into the blonde before slowly pulling almost all of the way out and repeating the process. The pace was both perfect and torturous, but Roger couldn’t complain. By going slowly, they were able to kiss whilst having sex as they weren’t getting too exerted and Brian was able to swallow all of the blonde’s moans, keeping him quiet enough that no one would hear them if they were to pass by. The pair gently moaned and panted into each other’s mouths as they rocked against each other. “Faster, Bri, I’m so close.” Roger whispered. Normally, Brian would deny the blonde and keep going at his own pace but he couldn’t today, not when he’d learnt that no one was looking after his needs in Brian’s absence so he picked up the pace, a little at first but getting quicker and quicker as he chased his own release. More tears fell and Roger sobbed into Brian’s shoulder as his release hit him, covering Brian’s chest. Brian held Roger as he sobbed and shook through his orgasm, the guitarist pressing kisses into his hair. Brian couldn’t hold on much longer once Roger tightened around him, thrusting a couple more times before spilling inside of Roger. Roger cried out again, he’d always loved the feeling of Brian cumming inside him. He knew it wasn’t safe so he’d always used condoms with other men but Brian was his exception. Brian gently pulled out of the blonde and held him tightly until he’d calmed down.

“I’m gonna get something to clean you up, darling.” Brian soothed when Roger protested him getting off the bed. Brian moved to the ensuite bathroom that they all had and wet one of the flannels, coming back and gently wiping Roger’s stomach and around his hole where the cum was leaking out before cleaning off his own stomach and taking the flannel back to the bathroom. He didn’t clean Roger too closely as the blonde was very sensitive and he didn’t want to cause him any discomfort. Once he was done, Brian came back through to the bedroom and climbed into bed beside the blonde, tucking Roger up against his side.

* * *

Roger assumed it would be a one-off when he woke up alone the next morning, but to his surprise, Brian came to his room the next night for a repeat, and the night after that and the night after that. Roger knew that it couldn’t last. Brian was cheating on Chrissie with him and Anita, and cheating on Anita with him. It wasn’t fair on any of them. But it still hurt the night that Brian came in, the night before they were due to go back home to their families and ended things. Brian fucked him first, but it felt too gentle and loving to call it that, before calling it off again. Roger would have carried on like this forever, he’d made the mistake of letting go in 1973 and he wouldn’t have made it again. A week after returning home, Roger started getting sick.


End file.
